


Down Town

by Fiorenza_a



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0063924/reviews">"You dancing?", "You asking?", "I'm asking!", "I'm dancing!"</a> </p>
<p> <br/>The picture I have used was posted by: byslantedlight in <a href="http://the-safehouse.livejournal.com/1526041.html">The Safehouse</a> </p>
<p>LiveJournal: http://the-safehouse.livejournal.com/1526041.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Town

  


  


  


''Remind me again, what are we doing here Doyle?''

''You said you fancied a night out.''

''Yeah, _a night out,_ not earache.''

''Thought you liked music?''

''I do, and when I hear some, I'll let you know.''

''Know what you are, don't you mate?''

''Tall, dark and irresistible.''

''No, that's Guinness, you're a philistine.''

''Oh that's hysterical, that is. Got any more like that? Only me sides are splitting. Might not be able to stand another one.''

Doyle took a good long look at his partner. ''You're tiddly'' he accused.

Affronted, Bodie drew himself up on his stool ''I'll have you know I can drink six of anythin' you're 'avin and still walk home in a straight line.''

''Which is more than you can do sober'' observed Doyle amiably.

''Howzat?''

''Well you're the reason Cowley's in hospital.''

Unable to draw himself to any greater height, Bodie settled on glaring malevolently at his partner ''And just how d'you figure that?''

''Well if you hadn't knocked him off his feet...''

''...how many more times, Doyle? _Create a diversion._ ''

''Yeah, _create a diversion,_ not go charging into him like a prop forward.''

''And what d'you know about rugby, Doyle?''

''Know they play with a funny shaped ball.''

''I'll give you a–''

''–you just try it, mate.''

Bodie went back to glaring at his partner malevolently.

Unfazed, Doyle suggested ''We could dance.''

Bodie took his eyes off his partner to scan the available incentives, those that were appealing appeared to be taken and those that appeared to be available held no appeal.

''With each other'' suggested Doyle.

''How much have you had?''

''Enough to give it a go. Go on, be a hoot.''

''You know what they say about dancing...''

''Yeah, I know. Vertical expression of a horizontal desire, you game?''

''What if you inflame me passions?''

''Well, you've already swept Cowley off his feet...''

''How many more times...''

''Diversion, yeah, I know. Any more diversions like that and you'll end up looking at the wrong end of your marching orders.''

''Butch and Sundance, Doyle. Together or not at all.''

''That's death or glory, mate. Not death or the labour exchange.''

''What? You'd stay if I left?''

''I joined without you.''

''What about Cowley?''

''He joined without you.''

''No, I mean, you'd stay if he left?''

''Yeah, might. Why?''

''Never knew that.''

''Right, so now you know, how about that dance?''

''You askin'?''

''I'm askin'''

''All right Doyle, you're on, I'm dancing'' Bodie rose slightly unsteadily to his feet and led the way onto the cramped space between the tables currently doing service as a dance floor.

As they began their tipsy gyrations Doyle frowned '''Ere Bodie, you don't think this'll start any rumours, do you? Don't want the birds thinking I bat for the other side.''

Bodie allowed his befuddled brain a moment's concentration, then shook his head ''Nah mate, they haven't got in the way so far, reckon you're okay, my son.''

Satisfied, Doyle nodded, his own sozzled brain puttering slowly behind his partner's lazy complacency, until it abruptly stalled ''What d'you mean _so far?_ Bodie? Bodie!''

END

 


End file.
